


Medicinal Kisses

by aidyr



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, F/F, Feel-good, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Post-Canon, Sickfic, Useless Lesbians, catradora time, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidyr/pseuds/aidyr
Summary: Catra is bedridden and suffering from a miserable cold. Luckily, Adora is there for her and is more than willing to kiss the pain away.Pure, unfiltered, catradora fluff.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 243





	Medicinal Kisses

The thermometer read 102°F/38.8°C. Adora looked at the number and grimaced. Below her, Catra was lying in bed; her fur was matted by sweat and she groaned in pain at her sore throat and stiff muscles.

“Adora,” she croaked. Catra’s voice was low and rough as sandpaper. “I feel like shit.”

Adora smiled softly at the curtness of her lover. She felt a pang of sympathy when she met Catra’s tired eyes. The poor girl looked like she’d just run a marathon. Her ears twitched perturbedly and her tail swished languidly back and forth against the sweat stained sheets. “I can tell,” Adora answered. She offered her hand to Catra, who took it a moment later. “I don’t think I’ve seen you _this_ sick since we were little kids.” Even then however, she hadn’t been given many opportunities to see Catra so weakened. Whenever a soldier became ill, they were usually locked away in the small and under supplied medical wing. The Hoard had always been strict on rules and among those was to avoid spreading disease by any and all means necessary. Even if that meant solitary confinement for the sick.

“Yeah well…” Catra began with shaky breaths, “y’know how it was back then.” She paused and wearily glanced to the side. Adora followed her gaze and found her attention had turned to the feline-esque alien lying in the corner. Catra frowned. “I feel bad,” she spoke in a rasp. Melog, who’s psychic link to Catra apparently extended beyond simple empathetic powers, was now feeling under the weather as well— or was at least sharing in Catra’s discomfort. Though the technicalities of Melog’s biology was lost on Catra and Adora. Either way, the sickly green shade of her ethereal mane and the saddening noises of agitation were both unpleasant. “Sucks that she has to suffer cause my dumbass like, forgot to wash hands or something.”

Adora shook her head lightly. “It does, but… don’t be too hard on yourself. Nobody wants that, Melog included.” As if to prove Adora right, Melog raised her head and made what seemed to be a noise of affirmation. Adora didn’t understand, but it looked like Catra did, as she simply nodded at the alien and relaxed back into the mattress.

Catra groaned pitifully and curled in on herself. “Fuuuuck,” she buried her head in her arms and shuddered when another wave of chills rocked her body. “I haaaate thissss.”

Adora was overcome with a powerful desire to kiss Catra all better but… she shouldn't. She didn’t want to get sick as well; Glimmer needed help around Brightmoon for most of the upcoming week and wouldn't appreciate having She-Ra bed ridden. She did sit down next to the shivering feline though, and run her hands through the soft (though damp and tattered) brunette locks. “C’mon, I know this is probably awful. But you’ll be all better and kicking ass in no time.” Adora attempted to reassure her with continued strokes through her hair and rubs to her ears, and was rewarded when a soft, rumbling purr began to emerge. “And speaking of getting better,” Adora continued. “When was the last time you took the medicine Perfuma sent you?”

The purring immediately stopped and gave way to a disdainful hiss. “No. It tastes like shit.”

Adora blinked. “Catra, have you not taken any since I last forced you to??” Which had been almost an entire day prior; and this was concerning as Perfuma had explicitly stated that a tablespoon every five hours was ideal. “How do you expect to get better if you won’t take any medicine?”

Catra remained quiet until her focus meandered back to Melog, who was watching them with peaked interest. “Melog hates it too,” she tried to deflect. Even with a sore throat which screamed at her each time she opened her yap, Catra was liable to argue against taking cold medicine. 

“Yeah well, good thing Melog’s a magic space-cat who’ll get better as soon as you do.” Adora replied with a raised brow. She stood up and went to grab the bottle of bitter liquids Perfuma had the audacity to claim was good for anything. 

“Adora.” Catra spoke up. She was glaring at the bottle as if it’d single handedly destroyed everything she ever loved. “I swear to every God, I’ll open another portal if you make me put that swill in my mouth.”

Adora was torn between chuckling at the hyperbolic nature of her girlfriend’s resentment and scolding her for being so ridiculous. “Come on it can’t be _that_ bad. You grew up on Hoard food.”

Catra hissed again and pulled the covers over her head. Adora cringed at the fit of painful coughing which proceeded to rattle the former Hoard-Captain.

Adora loved Catra, but sometimes she could be such a handful... 

It was then that Adora had a brilliant idea. Adora knew she was far from a genius, but she had to give herself props this time around. She smirked mischievously and eyed the bottle of medicine with wicked pride. The plan would screw over Glimmer but... She could probably manage, right?

Adora brought the bottle to her lips and took a mouthful into her cheeks.

_It was in fact, fucking repulsive._

It took all her willpower not to spit it with violent disgust all over the squeaky clean, royal floors. She held strong. As she moved forward with the plan, she made a mental note to ask Perfuma what in Etheria the medicine was made of, because it tasted like fermented fish carcass and literal shit.

Adora sat back down on the bed and gently tapped Catra’s aching body. The girl grunted and peaked out from underneath the covers with an incredulous stare. She opened her mouth to say something, (likely something a smartass would say,) but before she could, she was stopped by Adora’s hand on her cheek.

Adora’s heart fluttered at the blush which filled Catra’s cheeks the moment she began to lean closer. She lamented the fact that Glimmer might not have She-Ra’s muscles to help with heavy lifting for a while, but figured the Queen of Brightmoon must know other people who could help.

Catra’s pupils dilated and her purr returned the moment Adora’s lips touched her own. The blonde smiled into their kiss, hoping to enjoy it as much as possible before she ruined it with liquid death.

Catra gripped Adora’s shoulder and pushed forwards into the kiss.

Adora grinned and mentally apologized for her imminent betrayal. She gripped Catra’s grin between her fingers and tugged gently to prompt her lips to part. Even while painfully sick, it seemed Catra was up for a makeout session. The moment her mouth opened however, Adora surged forward and pushed not her tongue, but bitter medicine into Catra’s mouth.

“Mmmppppff—!” Catra pulled back and swallowed the liquid with all the enthusiasm of an outed spy taking a swig of cyanide. She sputtered and wiped the leftover off her lips. “Goddamnit.” She huffed. “I never pegged you for a backstabber, Adora.”

That was ironic coming from Catra of all people, considering where their relationship had been just a couple years prior.

Adora smiled sympathetically and shrugged. “Sorry. But the sooner you’re better the sooner you won’t have to take it anymore.”

“Yeah, well…” Catra sighed. “Fine. But can I have a good kiss now? To make up for _that_ bullshit?”

Adora snickered. “Of course,” she answered. “I think I need to cleanse my palate too. It was pretty gross.”

“Uh huh,” Catra grinned. Her face softened as she sat forward once more. “And you’ll probably be drinking a ton of it a couple days from now.”

Adora winced at the thought. “Yeah…”

Catra’s smile grew and another wave of crimson blush crept into her furry cheeks. “C’mere you.” She grabbed Adora’s hands and pulled their bodies closer together. “I need that kiss, now.”

Adora’s heart skipped a beat and she nodded along with Catra’s demands. “Of course.”

Their second kiss still tasted vaguely of Perufuma’s gross remedy, but Adora didn’t mind too much. The addicting feeling of Catra’s lips far overpowered the lingering flavor and Adora found herself feeling suddenly okay with the notion of catching Catra’s cold.

After all… Maybe Catra would administer her medicine via kiss as well?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> I just wanted to write something cute lmao. When I sat down to write, I was gonna write the next chapter of my She-Ra poly fic but... Hhhh. Was in a cutesy catradora mood.
> 
> Writing fluffy shit like this is therapeutic in the opposite way that hurt/comfort and angst is.


End file.
